Fragile
by drapetomatic
Summary: Crazy to think that a man can't hurt. Love takes its toll every time it doesn't work. But it's hard to let go when your heart's broken. I'll give you my trust, can you give me your word? Come take my heart of glass and give me your love. I hope you'll still be there to pick the pieces up. AH
1. Chapter 1

FRAGILE by drapetomatic

She was left at the altar, and he's just as hurt. Can they put themselves back together again?

Crazy to think that a man can't hurt. Love takes its toll every time it doesn't work. But it's hard to let go when your heart's broken. I'll give you my trust, can you give me your word? Come take my heart of glass and give me your love. I hope you'll still be there to pick the pieces up.

Prologue: Love takes its toll every time it don't work

"No, no, you... you don't mean that, Jacob."

"I do, Bella. There's just no more love in me. I see no future in us, and I don't want us to both waste our times."

She looked at her phone and watched as the '9' turned to '0' - as 8:59 turned to 9:00 am. It was way too early for this but it was happening. Her stomach twisted in knots and she felt her heart in her chest stop, as if, willing time to stop along with it. She felt two fat tears build at the corner of her eyes before she released a small weak whimper, finally ending the phone call.

In a matter of seconds, the waterworks happened. Fast, furiously, and fearfully. She couldn't stop crying and the woman beside her in the bus handed her a face towel, looking very concerned.

"Are you okay, child?"

"My... fiancé. He, he called it off."

Bella knocked her head repeatedly on the faux glass window of the bus, crying in her makeshift corner but not really successfully muffling her sobs. She willed the pain to go away and stop. She'd talk to him later on, tonight, convince him. Maybe he was having cold feet, but for now, she couldn't let this get the best of her Monday morning. She wrung her fingers together, creating pressure, but also, subconsciously, wringing her hands in desperate prayer.

The lady next to her her turned to her again "What's your name, child?"

"Bella."

"I'll pray for you", the woman said, also crying, as she walked out of the bus. Bella wasn't even religious to begin with but watching the woman's eyes reflect the pain she assumed were in hers, she hoped for a bit, that whichever god that lady had subscribed to, would at least, listen, and please, just please.

Give her Jacob back. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

FRAGILE by drapetomatic

She was left at the altar, and he's just as hurt. Can they put themselves back together again?

Crazy to think that a man can't hurt. Love takes its toll every time it doesn't work. But it's hard to let go when your heart's broken. I'll give you my trust, can you give me your word? Come take my heart of glass and give me your love. I hope you'll still be there to pick the pieces up.

Prologue II: Crazy To Think That A Man Can't Hurt

His fingers gripped the iPhone tightly as he continued to scroll through. Faster and faster now, he scrolled through, not even reading the words articulately anymore just making sense of the context, the blue and grey speech bubbles whizzing too fast for his head to make sense of it all. Behind him, she was pulling at his shirt and crying, begging him to stop, begging him to give the phone back to her.

"Stop, please, stop," she begged.

He turned to her slowly, looking down at her. He realised just how short she was next to him. He really loved that about her. How tiny she was, how lovable and feminine she felt in his arms.

"How could you do this to me? After 2 years. How could you do this to me?"

He replayed the saucy messages he just read, the nude photographs she so happily sent him. He replayed the conversations, the scenarios, the graphic descriptions, and he could feel the bile in his throat rise up. He had loved her and trusted her so much. If not for him trying to rearrange her phone calendar, he wouldn't even have come across her Instagram, her iMessage, and finally, her Facebook messages. He wouldn't even have realised that for a year, she's been playing him a fool.

"How could you fucking cheat on me?!" He finally bellowed. His mother taught him never to hurt women, but by God, what she did, was not womanly at all. It was filthy, whorish, dirty.

"I- - I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry, Edward," she weakly tried.

She knew it was hopeless, and she wanted to get out of here. She could deal with a break up, but she couldn't deal with him screaming at her, and watching him fall out of love and grow in hatred for her. She hurriedly got up and with mascara and tears running down her face, she fled.

He sunk to the floor of his room. The room he and Tanya spent so many nights in. He looked at his bed, the bed that was so comfortable to both of them, where he made love, and felt so much love back. He let a shudder of disgust go through his body and in just as quick, he got up, tearing his room apart, making space for a brand new start.

"Fuck this," he grunted, throwing his phone to the side.

Rosalie just ran her perfectly manicured fingers through Edward's bronze hair. She listened to him complain about Tanya again for the umpteenth time. To be honest, at this rate, she probably knew the story better than he did, he was starting to jumble up the events and making excuses for her. But she sighed and listened to him go on. This was her job as his best friend, she was supposed to listen and be his shoulder to cry on. After all, he was her rock when she and Emmett broke up last year.

She frowned at the memory of her own break up. Emmett and Rosalie could not see eye to eye about her pregnancy. It was unplanned, sure, but they were in University by then. He had wanted to keep the baby and marry her but she wanted to graduate without a hitch, and do things the proper way. Back then, she was too naïve and childish to realise that Emmett's actions were proof of love and commitment. Instead, she had been flighty and all too eager to leave. Unlike Edward, Rose had broken her own heart, and she regretted it everyday.

"She'll realise her loss too Edward, she'll come running back to you in no time," she whispered. Mostly as a self-reflection than a piece of comfort.

"Even if she were, it wouldn't be right anymore."

Rose cringed. It was true. Tanya wouldn't deserve Edward anymore. In the exact same way she no longer deserved Emmett's love and attention. She gently pushed him off of her, unwilling to hear anything else that might pierce her heart, walking to his fridge. She looks behind at her best friend, "Pizza?" she offers lightly.


End file.
